Malsuth Prime
Malsuth Prime is the homeworld of the Malsuth species. It was formerly a bustling world with a population of 8 billion. Statistics Malsuth Prime was a high-albedo world, which means it had a high cloud cover. This resulted in colder temperatures, when combined with its higher-than-average distance from its star meant it was a cold world. It froze over near-completely on land, with the oceans getting a thin ice cover. Its temperature average was comparable to southern Norway. It was experiencing a warming-trend due to Malsuth industry before its nexil-bombing. It was Titanium and Tungsten-rich, while Iron-poor in the crust. Most iron on the world was concentrated in the planetary core, which resulted in a stronger magnetic field than a planet of its mass should have. The Malsuth went through a Titanium-Age rather than an Iron-Age as Titanium was able to form in ores comparable to the Iron ores of Earth. Crops and Animals Malsuth Prime's primary domesticable crops and animals come from the equator. They were mostly domesticated in the Vendolandi Plains 34,000 years before the present GC date. Crops Cereals Delfar Delfar is a large-grained, light-coloured cereal crop with a sweet taste. Delfar is comparable to Human wheat in look and rye for taste. It has roughly 6-14 seeds per stalk of Delfar and was the primary equatorial bread-crop. It had a short, three month growing period and a total lifespan of 2-3 years. It was able to survive frosts and early snows before harvest and was well as being well adapted to heavy flooding from snow-melts. It doesn't react well with levants and is used in traditional flatbreads for Malsuth food. Vendi Vendi is a stalk-crop comparable to Human corn in how it grows. It was a very poor food crop, with cobs of it being only 4-5 cm in length and 2 cm in diameter, and was adapted for both consumption by increasing the size of cobs and its kernels and to be grown outside of its very small native range on the fringes of the Vendolandi plains. Its growing period is roughly 2 months It is primarily consumed as a ground up flour which is baked into traditional Vendolandi-Feldi flatbreads. Pulses Banfili Banfili crops are a bush-crop of legumes. They grow in clusters of 8-12 pods with 8-10 clusters per bush. Each pod has roughly 4-6 seeds per pod and it has a growing period of 3 months. Its leaves are a reddish-orange color with the pods being a red color. Wild Banfili crops have pods that split open and drop their seeds, with the domesticated crops being adapted to be harvested by Malsuth and replanted. They die with the first snow and germinate over the winter and regrow in the spring. Maltu Maltu is very similar to Banfili, a crop domesticated in the Malsuth-Feldi region of the world. It is more adapted to milder, coastal climates which do not have as large of a temperature shift as the inland Vendolandi regions. It has 6-7 clusters per bush of 4-5 pods on a smaller bush. The pods however are larger, with 7-10 seed per pod. Maltu are adapted to survive Malsuth winters and can have a lifespan of 4-5 years with a growing period of around 4 months. Faldar Faldar is a stalk pulse that grows only in the Beltiri regions of Malsuth Prime. It has a very short growing period of only 3-4 weeks and gives 2-3 pods of 6-7 seeds per stalk. It is generally harvested and replanted multiple times before the winter. Faldar also has minor pain releving properties, which when ground up into a paste, make it a primitive painkiller. Root-crops Feldin The only major Malsuth root-crop that is edible is the starchy Feldin. It is similar to terran potatoes in taste and has a slower growing period of 4-5 months, being planted roughly when the temperatures get close to being just above freezing. It is harvested after first frost and is used in many Feldi soups and stews. It is also used as animal fodder due to how rarely the crop is prone to failure. Animals Balthun The Balthun is a small animal with a tough hide. It is grown for meat, hide and for its tusks which are very valuable as a gilding material. It is the only omniverous Malsuth animal, and will eat both meat or crops if either is avalable. The Balthun is a fat animal, storing up to 181 kilograms of fat in its muscle as a barrier against starvation. Its hide has a slight fur to it with its main advantage being in its strength, which leads to it being used as armour against animals for primitive and modern Malsuth hunters and those who engage in dangerous work. Mitfal The Mitfal is a Malsuth animal that has a tough hide, large amount of meat, and most importantly a hefty amount of fur. Mitfal fur is sheared from the animal and used as a very warm cloth-making material. The animals are usually sheared as winter ends to build their fur coat back up as winter hits, and those who are slaughtered for winter meat are sheared before to get a second load of fur from them. Aurch The Aurch is a large pack animal, weighing up to 450-500 kilograms. It has large, well developed muscles on it which make it worthwhile as a pack animal for pulling ploughs and doing heavy farm work. Its meat is also consumed, with herds of Aurches being up to 30-40 heads for a small farmer. They are fed on a combination of local grasses and fodder crops on average, and are very adaptable to foreign climates such as other worlds. Telnis The Telnis is a very horse-like creature, being used for transport and non-farm work. They were primarily used as a war-animal, being adapted to carry heavily-armoured knights on Telnisback. Adaptable to climates like the Aurch, they were spread across Malsuth space and used for meat once their days of being a war-animal were over. The Telnis still has uses as a reenactment animal used during Malsuth war-reenactments and battles. History Malsuth Prime had a population of 8 billion with a heavy industrial base on the world, along with orbital shipyards. It was nexil-bombed several years ago, and had an exclusion zone around it which resulted in any non-authorised ship that entered it getting destroyed. It was re-terraformed within the past few years, and has a population of around 180 million people. Detailed history of the planet can be found on Malsuth. Category:Malsuth Category:Planets Category:GCv2